


Hair

by Quakerlass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass





	Hair

Afterwards Tony said it was Loki’s fault anyway and that he should have known better than to be poking round the lab, but they never actually discovered what had set the explosion off or what about it had burned off all Loki’s hair and eyebrows to such an extent that it took two days for his magic to make it grow back.

However it was Tony who persuaded Loki to try some wigs on and it was Tony who photographed him wearing a blond afro and it was Tony who sent it to every SHEILD staff member.

Loki promised revenge but after three weeks of worrying when nothing happened Tony forgot about it until the photo of him asleep on the sofa drooling was sent to every SHIELD staff member, Loki didn’t stop laughing for days.

If anyone had copies of these photo’s I’m sure we’d all love to see them.


End file.
